Take Me Away
by Mihali1432
Summary: Waiting for your last breaths to occur. What would you see? This is what Teddy Lupin sees.


Take Me Away

I was in pain, oh so much pain. I could barely breathe my breaths short and fast. Each rise of my chest seemed to send an explosion of pain throughout me. Each beat of my heart seemed to thrum through my head. Bump. Bump. Bump.

I couldn't believe I had made it this far though, this long. I thought I would've died a long time ago, would've taken my last breath forever ago. I heard someone outside of my door and I smiled, trying to life my head just a little so I could see the person enter. All that came was pain, but no movement from my body, pain and the beat of my heart. Bump. Bump. Bump.

"Teddy? Are you ok?" Albus voice rang out as he walked in, two more people were with him and I could hear their footsteps. Albus and the others sat in some chairs that were to my left. I turned my head and saw Lily and James there. James was able to get time off from his career as a quidditch star after all. Lily was able to come from Hogwarts, but that wasn't surprising. The three of them looked at each other then back at me, probably analyzing my health.

"I'm in pain, but I'll be alright," My voice seemed rough, like I was yelling for hours. Lily winced as she heard the condition of my voice, but I didn't mind. I knew it sounded awful. James averted his eyes and studied the floor as if it were the most exciting thing in the world. Albus looked the worst though as he seemed to know my time was coming to an end, that I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Teddy… Umm… We brought you this," Albus muttered as he got something out of his pocket. He pulled out a snitch, reminding me of my time at Hogwarts, many years ago. I placed it in my palm and I closed my fingers around it as lifted my hand, shakily, up to hold the snitch in front of my face. I recognized it as the snitch that was used when I was in Hogwarts, because there a small ding on it from when it got hit by a bludger. Most people expected the thing to be destroyed, but it barely took much beating.

"Thanks Al," I whispered, smiling quietly at him. Lily and James seemed to be really… off. Usually all three of them are all bright and cheerful to brighten my last moments, but today they seemed somber, depressed almost. "Lily, James, Albus." I said their names and all three looked at me, their gazes so sad it hurt.

"Thanks for everything," I whispered and they seemed to understand what was going to happen. "Can you please leave for a moment?" They nodded and all three of them got up, their chairs scraping across the floor as they stood. All three walked slowly out, Albus looking over his shoulder one last time before he walked out and closed the door.

"Teddy," Some voice called out, it was different, and sounded… Sorta like my voice. "Teddy," the voice called out again and I looked around, to the best of my ability. I saw a small shining spot near the window in my room. The air right there seemed to be warped, warped in the shape of a person.

"Who's there?" I called out, wanting to know who was calling for me, who was calling my name. The area seemed to darken and I saw someone I never in my wildest dreams thought I would see in front of me. "Dad?"

"Yes, son," he smiled at me and I felt my pain leave. It slowly left, like the water receding on the beach. I slowly stood, stretching my un-used limbs. I'd been bed-ridden for the past month, and it felt nice to be able to move, pain free.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious as to where I was going to. I felt a pang of sadness strike at my heart, causing my demeanor to break down. I couldn't leave… Not yet. I can't leave the ones I love.

"Worried about everyone?" Dad asked, seeing right through as if I were an open book. He was able to pick out what was wrong, like a dirty spot on an otherwise clean glass.

"Yeah… I'm worried about them but… It's… Not my life anymore. My life is over now, and it's not like they're the young children I grew up with. Not the ones I was with when I was younger. They're all grown up, and can take care of themselves. My job as a pseudo older brother is… Finished," I replied, smiling softly at dad. He smiled back and nodded in my direction, holding his hand out.

"Good answer. Now, let's go," I grabbed his hand and everything went white.

My heart beat no more.


End file.
